


On Air

by rebelli0usn3rd



Category: Phan, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: BBC Radio 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelli0usn3rd/pseuds/rebelli0usn3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are international radio hosts and have thousands of fans. They've always been the best of friends so what happens when Dan accidentally shows his true feelings for Phil live on the radio? Will the fans accept them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sleepy-head" I whispered into Phils neck. "Are you actually going to get out of bed today?" I laughed as he rolled over onto his back. Big mistake. I quickly jumped up from where I was laid beside him and sat on his tummy. I pecked his nose before he could do anything else. "Now, I'll give you 3 seconds to get that perfect little bum of yours out of my bed or else." I winked at him as I re-positioned myself on his tummy. "Okay then.. 1" I pecked his forehead. "2" I said before kissing his nose again before raising my eyebrows. "Three" I whispered as I leant in to give him a proper kiss. Just as he started to kiss back, I moved my hands from his waist and started to tickle him up and down the sides. I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to wriggle out from under my weight. 

"Ok ok" he laughed "I'm sorry, I love you, I'll make you breakfast, I'll do anything just stop" he was still laughing and I could tell he was getting breathless so I put my hands either side of his head and lifted my bottom up off his chest and leant in for another kiss. "Thank you" He smiled. "I love you too Princess. So, about that breakfast?"

"I swear foods always on your mind" Phil laughed standing up and grabbing a t-shirt from the floor. I placed my hand over my heart and pretended to be offended. "That.. That is not true! You're always on my mind too" 

We made our way into the kitchen and I sat on the counter whilst I watched Phil trying to figure out how to work the toaster. "Honestly, you call yourself a man?" I hopped off the counter and walked over to him, I slipped my arms around his waist and placed my hands on top of his. 

"Now baby, this, this is a toaster, you put bread in this slot here.." I moved his hand to grab the bread and moved it towards the toaster and he let go so it fell into the slot. "Now you press this down here, and ta-dah.. you have toast!" Phil turned around and gave me a glare before walking me back towards the counter where I was originally sat and lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Dan, as much as I just love staring at you in those boxers, It's Friday, that means it's date night.. what do you want to do?"

"Ey, you took me out last Friday, It's my turn to decide!" I smiled before jumping off the counter and ran towards the toaster before the toast set on fire.

After I re-made our breakfast, I set to work planning our date. Every Friday for 4 years, we would take it in turns to plan something special. It started out as just going out for pizza, or going to the cinema as friends, but when I asked Phil to move in with me, I started adding more thought into our Friday nights. Taking him to the ice skating rink when he said he'd never been, or taking him for his first Indian meal. Then one night a year after we'd met, I finally plucked up the courage to ask Phil out- On a friday night, obviously. So since then, we've made sure we never plan anything for Fridays and save them for each other. We couldn't ever do anything overly romantic or obvious because we didn't want the viewers to know. As much as we try let them into our everyday life. There's just something's you have to keep personal.

That's when it hit me. We had nothing planned for the weekend until the live show Sunday night. I had to take Phil somewhere romantic and secluded. 

"Pack an overnight bag" I called to Phil. "We're going to Paris."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pack an overnight bag" I called to Phil. "We're going to Paris."

I could hear Phil running into the kitchen. I finished booking two tickets to Paris on the Euro-train and put my phone in my pocket. "What did you say? Because I could swear it sounded like we're going to Paris!" I could tell Phil was full of excitement. "If you got me all excited just to get me in here to wash up, I swear im going to hide your Pokemon game." His eyebrows buried.

I grabbed Phil's face and brought it close to mine so our noses were touching. "Phil. I am taking you to Paris. So if you don't pack your bags in the next 15 minutes and get your pretty little arse out of that door by 10, then you wont be going to spend tomorrow in Disney Land." He gave me a kiss on the nose and whispered "Thank you."

I made my way into the spare room, (the room that was originally Phil's) and grabbed a bag big enough to fit in a weekends worth of clothes and took it into my room where Phil was sprawled out across the floor surrounded by comical tee-shirts and black skinny jeans. 

"Too many" Phil murmured. "There's too many to choose from!" I walked over to where Phil was laid and once again sat on his chest. 

"Well, This top-" I said picking a top up that was flung over his eye. "This top is mine to start with.. why don't we just pack some jeans and toilet things, and I'll be a nice boyfriend and buy you a clothes when we get to Disney Land?" 

"That would be amazing" Phil laughed as I bent down to kiss him. 

"You're amazing" I whispered back.

After 10 minutes of frantically running around the flat trying to find our passports and toothbrushes. Our mad rush was interrupted by the honk of a car horn, indicating that our taxi was here. I grabbed Phil by the waist and pulled him towards me and kissed him like it was our last kiss. In a way, it was. I loved keeping Phil and I a secret, but sometimes he looked some damn adorable all I want to do is hold his hand or give him cute little kisses in public. "I love you baby"

"I love you too handsome" Phil kissed my cheek as we walked out of the apartment and down to the waiting taxi.

It was only a short drive to the station and we were soon at the platform waiting to board the train. As hard as we tried to keep a low profile, it's hard to keep a low-profile when thousands of teenage girls know who you are. We took photos with fans and by the time we where on the train I was shattered. We found two seats in between a group of old ladies. We sat down and I rested my head on Phil's shoulder and closed my eyes. "Sweet dreams" Phil whispered and kissed my forehead "Sweet dreams" he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated but yano, whatever


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet dreams" Phil whispered and kissed my forehead "Sweet dreams" he repeated.

Judging by the pain in my neck and the shooting pain in my head, I had been asleep for a long time. I opened one eye, before quickly shutting it again deciding that it would be better to keep my eyes closed as I listened to Phil talk to the two old women opposite us.

"No need to sound so shocked son" I heard one of the ladies laugh.

"I'm just surprised that's all! Wasn't it hard?" I heard Phil reply, voice in a low hush presuming I was still asleep.

"Of course it was hard. I told my parents I was gay on their 20th wedding anniversary.. I was 16 at the time. I don't think that was the kind of surprise they wanted. It was the 40's. What was to be expected? I was thrown out of the house but luckily, I had my best friend waiting for me. We ran away the next day. I never spoke to my family since."

"W-ow" I heard Phil breath out a breath I wasn't even sure he was holding.

"Anyway" The woman continued. "We're on our way to get married, 73 years old, and we're finally doing it."

"I wish you the both of luck" Phil told the two ladies. I could hear the smile on his face, but deep down, I know he envied them, being able to tell everyone they loved each other if they wanted.

"Why are you two so scared? I mean, anyone can look at the two of you and know that you're in love. You've had your arm wrapped around the lad for 3 hours. That must be uncomfortable?"

I could feel Phil sigh and I snuggled closer into his chest. "As a teen, I was openly gay, you know? I started making youtube videos to make people laugh, to be honest with people. Reading through comments on my videos, reading how people are disgusted at the idea of being in love with someone the same gender gets to me. I suppose its just.. I've been in love with him for 4 years, but having millions of teenage girls know who you are.. some of them haven't been brought up the way we have, they're not as accepting as others. I always told Dan he was the one I was going to marry, and he still is. It's so hard not to be able to hold him in public, or kiss him on the train or tweet about how much I love him. I really do love him"

"I love you too Princess. so so much" I finally open my eyes to see the two ladies snuggled under a home made blanket. I reach up to kiss Phil's cheek.. "One day I'm going to marry you.. I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk guys
> 
> like all my fics, i think this is shit  
> so like 90% of my others ive written, this probably wont get to the end
> 
> sorrrrrrry x


End file.
